All You're Good For
by Ybarra87
Summary: An infamous alleged arms dealer and weapon maker has set his sights on Hiro and in order to recruit him he will do whatever it takes even if it means tormenting him with his own brother thanks to a nanoreceptor patch he acquired through Liv Amara. I don't own anything belonging to Big Hero 6


**This was an idea I came up with and had to tell. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was night time in San Fransokyo and right now Liv Amara was currently in her office at Sycorax taking a meeting with someone who was more dangerous than she was. Right now she looked at the man sitting across from her, he had black hair and dark brown eyes. He was also wearing a black suit and pants along with a red tie. Liv could see from the way the man sat and looked at her that he was someone who wasn't to be underestimated for if she made one mistake around him it could be the end of everything. She had heard rumors about this man, that while he was a pillar to the community there were also rumors that he was an alleged and dangerous arm dealer and weapon maker although they were never proven. This man was none other was Martin Torwick.

"I'm really glad that you decided to meet with me Ms. Amara." Martin said as he gave her a small smile which was met with a smile of her own.

"Well when you call to meet with me I couldn't help but wonder what the great Martin Torwick would want from me." She replied as they stared at each other smiling for about a minute only for Martin to drop it.

"Let's just skip all the pleasantries and get straight to the point on why I'm here." Martin said.

"Yes, that has me curious why a man such as yourself would want to meet with me." Liv replied as Martin gave out a small laugh and then stopped.

"I would like to buy something from you." Martin said as Liv just gave him a suspicious look.

"Sycorax is not a company that sells products like Krei Tech. Our company's goal is to help provide a better future for our world." Liv responded like she gave this speech a million times before.

Martin just looked at her letting out a scoff as he then asked. "And how is turning the criminals of San Fransokyo into monsters suppose to help the world?"

Liv just narrowed her eyes at him and then let out a laugh. "You sound just like that kid who accused me and my company of creating the monsters!" She laughed out. "Everyone knows it was Mr. Sparkles who is creating the monsters."

The moment she finished that sentence Martin started laughing. "You know for a criminal mastermind you sure are stupid!" He cackled out as he stopped his laughter. "Sparkles is a joke for a villain and while there are some people who think he is responsible the rest knows he lying! Do you even know why he became a villain in the first place?"

Liv just looked at Martin while doing her best to keep a smile on her face since she was basically fuming on the inside at the fact he just called her stupid. "No I haven't a clue why he became a villain but then again why do people become villains in the first place?" She answered.

Martin just gave a small smirk at the way she was acting as he then answered her. "He became a villain because a cat video became more popular than him and in then end cost his show to be canceled." The smile on Liv's face immediately shattered as she heard that since she never knew what drove Sparkles to become a villain, if she had known that she would of never told him to take the blame. "So he decided to get even by kidnapping the cat and threaten to shoot the cat into space with a rocket unless someone completed his obstacle course within a certain time limit. Someone did complete in the end but instead of honoring his word and let the cat go he still launched it into space. Luckily the cat was somehow rescued but that's besides the point." Martin then noticed the look on Liv's face and let out a small smile. "I take it you had no idea about that did you?"

"No I did not." Liv replied as she looked at Martin with a scowl on her face as she then asked. "What is it you want?"

"I would like the blueprints to those patches that boy had at the speaker's event you were at. I want the newest design you got." Martin said as Liv just gave a curious look.

"Why the blueprints? I can get you the patches." Liv responded as Martin gave out a small chuckle.

"Because I don't trust you Ms. Amara. I wouldn't put it past you to try something. So I decided to have my associates on standby incase they don't hear from me." He answered.

"What do you mean?" Liv asked with a curious look on her face only for Martin to let out another chuckle.

"While that boy may not have proof that you are responsible for making the monsters I do. I always make sure to get leverage on people I do business with just in case they try something on me." He said as a frown appeared on Liv's face. "Oh don't get upset Ms. Amara. After all I'm willing to pay you for your services and time." Martin replied as he pulled out an envelope with cash in it. "If that's not enough I can always get more. Besides your not only helping me but yourself as well."

"What do you mean?" Liv asked.

"I intend to take that boy who's been a thorn to you off of your hands with these blueprints. I will have my men look at them and modify them to fit my needs so I can acquire him." Martin answered while Liv just gave a puzzled look.

"What's so special about him?" She asked since she clearly didn't know.

Martin just looked at her with a small smirk on his face. "You know the microbots that Robert Callaghan used to attack the city?" He asked as Liv just gave a nod. "He created them. Not only that but the boy has created other stuff as well. Stuff that certain people would pay a lot of money for."

"I don't understand why you don't just grab him if you're that interested in him." Liv pointed out.

"I could take him against his will and even torture him to get him to create weapons for me but in my opinion that never works out well. You see they could put up a fight and refuse to give in or worse sabotage the equipment. No I intend to get him to come to me willingly by making him realize that he will never be anything other than a person who was born to make weapons and with these blueprints he will realize that sooner." Martin explained as a devious smile formed on Liv's face.

"I will be glad to sell you the blueprints you requested and I would prefer it if you call me Liv." She said as she then called in her assistant Chris to get the blueprints to the nanoreceptors Martin requested.

A WEEK LATER

It was a beautiful morning in San Fransokyo as Hiro was currently making his way to SFIT. He had a lot on his mind one part being what Liv Amara was up to and what information he could get out of Karmi about what Liv and Sycorax were working on. The other part was fixing Baymax since he had developed some kind of bug that made him shut down last night. Normally Hiro would of repaired him right away but for some reason he couldn't get the equipment he usually used to repair and fix Baymax working. He knew he would have to use the stuff from his lab to repair him so that just gave him a reason to get to SFIT as quickly as possible.

As he made it onto SFIT's campus he immediately ran towards the lab only to bang into someone who just walked right in front of him causing him to fall to the ground. "Hey watch where you're going!" Hiro shouted as he looked at the man standing in front of him.

"Oh my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." The man said as he offered his hand to Hiro. "Let me help you up." He said as Hiro took his hand and allowed the man to help him up. "Again I am so sorry." The man said again.

"Just watch where you're going next time." Hiro said as the man patted him on the back touching his neck in the process.

"I will you be sure to. You have a nice day." The man responded as Hiro just looked at the man for one second and then went into the lab not noticing the small devious smile that appeared on the man's face.

Once Hiro was in the building he went straight to the lab so he could begin going over notes on repairing Baymax but as soon as he sat down a familiar voice called out to him, one that he shouldn't be hearing. "Fixing Baymax won't erase what you are little brother." It said.

Hiro turned around to see it was his brother Tadashi standing behind him but was horrified to see him in burnt clothing and burn marks all over his body. "Tadashi." Hiro said as he got up to approach him but then stopped. "No this isn't real. Tadashi is gone. He isn't coming back." Hiro replied as Tadashi looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"You're right I am gone. I'm dead and it's all thanks to you." Tadashi said as he pointed towards Hiro as he just gave a shocked look.

"No, it was Callaghan who started the fire." Hiro replied as Tadashi let out a laugh.

"But he only started it so he could steal the weapon you made. If you never made that weapon then I would still be alive." Tadashi responded as Hiro just shook his head fiercely.

"No I made the microbots to help people! Not hurt them!" He shouted out as Tadashi approached him.

"No you made a weapon that's basically all you're good for. All you know how to do is make weapons that are capable of hurting people." Tadashi said as he pointed towards Hiro's head. "All that brain of yours is good for is making weapons."

"That's not true! I fixed Baymax!" Hiro yelled out as Tadashi just let out another laugh.

"No you only fixed him to ease your own conscious. Deep down you know you can only bring misery and destruction so you fixed Baymax as a way to tell yourself you're a good person but we both know that's not true. No you're nothing but bad news meant to bring trouble to the world." Tadashi said as Hiro began shaking his head again.

"No I want to help people like you wanted!" He shouted out as he looked at Tadashi. "You're not Tadashi! He would never say anything like this to me! Who are you?!"

Tadashi just gave Hiro a small smirk. "You can go ahead and believe I'm someone else little brother in an attempt to ease your conscious again but we both know the truth. And you're right I wouldn't say anything like this to you if I was alive but I'm dead all because of the weapon you made. That's all you're good for Hiro making weapons and I'm here to make sure you don't run away from the truth anymore and accept what you are. A person who just makes weapons." With that said Tadashi just disappeared in front of Hiro leaving him in the state of shock.

For the rest of the day Tadashi kept appearing in front of Hiro telling him to give up on SFIT because it wasn't going to change who he was as well as telling him the only reason why Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred were friends with him was to make sure he didn't cause anymore chaos not that it stopped him anyway. Hiro kept being tormented by his brother and his voice for the rest of the day even after he was done with SFIT making it impossible for him to focus on anything else. Even when he got home Tadashi appeared in front of him telling him to stay away from Aunt Cass since he was likely to get her killed with one of his inventions. Not even sleep seemed to stop his brother from tormenting him since he would end up in a nightmare where everyone he cared about was dead thanks to him.

FOUR DAYS LATER

As the days passed Hiro could barely function let alone stay awake since he had barely managed to get any sleep without waking up in a cold sweat screaming nor has he been able to fix Baymax. His aunt and friends couldn't help but worry about him since he seemed to be keeping his distance from them as well as avoiding them as much as he could. They knew something was up but couldn't figure out what. Right now they were sitting at the cafeteria at SFIT trying to figure out what was up with Hiro.

"We need to figure out what's going on with Hiro fast." Go Go stated as the others just nodded. "In case you haven't noticed he is getting worse each day and none of us no what is wrong with him. To make matters worst his aunt is starting to get very worried about him and doesn't know what to do."

"Yeah he was basically fine a few days ago and out of no where he's become so paranoid that I don't think he's even had a decent night of sleep. In fact you can see from the circles under his eyes." Wasabi replied.

"It's a shame that Baymax is broken, if he was here he would of found out what was wrong with Hiro and helped him." Honey Lemon said as Fred then stated.

"What are the odds that Hiro gets sick the day after Baymax breaks down? I mean Hiro would of fixed him right away but the equipment he uses to fix him wasn't working when he broke down." The moment Fred finished that statement everyone just looked at him which made him confused. "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" He asked.

"No Fred I think you just helped us get close to the reason why Hiro is acting this way." Go Go answered as she looked at the others. "I went to his house the second day he started acting like this and I noticed that the machines were working okay. What if someone decided to make it where Baymax broke down and impossible for Hiro to fix him at his place right away?"

"Why would someone do that?" Honey Lemon asked with a puzzled look on her face only for Wasabi to answer.

"Because Baymax would of found out what was wrong with him right away."

As soon as Wasabi said that Go Go turned towards Fred. "Fred I want you to call Heathcliff and have him bring Mini-Max down here as quickly as possible." She said.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Because he can scan Hiro to see if there is something affecting him just like Baymax can. Baymax would of told us if there was something affecting Hiro making him act like this right away and he happens to be broken so he can't help us so he can't tell us a thing which is quite convenient and the coincidence. Hopefully Mini-Max can tell us what is wrong with Hiro which is why we need him here now!" Go Go replied as Fred gave a nod and pulled out his phone to call Heathcliff. As they waited patiently for Heathcliff to show up with Mini-Max they were currently unaware that someone else was concerned about Hiro, not with the way he was acting but the way he wasn't acting like he normally would.

MEANWHILE WITH KARMI

Karmi was beyond frustrated and the reason for why she was frustrated is all because of one person: Hiro Hamada. Normally he would come into her lab bothering her about what Liv Amara and Sycorax was up to, making up lies like she was behind the monsters and some kind of criminal mastermind which would always result in her kicking him out after screaming at him for a bit for being jealous but for the past four days he hasn't shown up to bother her. At first Karmi took this as a good sign and thought that Hiro had finally wised up and realized that Liv Amara was not the person creating the monsters but then doubts started to cloud her mind. Like what if this was some scheme to get her to tell him what Sycorax was up to by getting her to come to him? However Karmi just shook this thought off since she thought he wasn't that clever to come up with a plot like this.

Karmi had then tried to proceed back to her usual schedule but for some reason she couldn't. At first she had no idea why it was hard for her to study her virus samples or worst of all create new stories and art for her Big Hero 6 fanfiction but then she realized she normally didn't have this problem when Hiro came to her lab to bug her. Usually whenever he came in it made her so mad and annoyed that she would use the emotions she was feeling to help her with her work and fanfiction. It made her so mad that she needed Hiro to make her angry in order for her to work properly so she tried to prove she didn't need him making her upset by trying to go about her life like usual but it was no use. She needed Hiro. It was then a thought occurred to her, what if Hiro knew she needed him to rile her up so she would be able to focus better on her work and fanfiction? He could be purposely not bothering her so she would have no choice but to tell him what he wanted to know. It made her mad to think Hiro would pull something like this just to get information out of her and she wasn't going to allow it!

Right now Karmi was making her way to Hiro's lab but the moment she got there she could hear Hiro shouting from inside. "No! I don't want to!" He shouted out as Karmi just gave a confused look. It sounded like he was talking to someone inside his lab but she didn't hear anyone else besides him. Curious about what was going on she decided to get closer to the door. "It's not true! Stop saying it is! I didn't mean to! No I did not!" She heard him shouting before he calmly said. "You're right I'll do it." When he said that she decided to wait a few minutes before she started knocking.

About three minutes later she began knocking loudly on his door only to be shocked when he finally answered. "Hiro?" Karmi said as she looked at him and the state he was along with his lab. His lab was basically a mess with papers and equipment all thrown around. Hiro however looked the worst, Karmi could see that it looked like he has barely been eating or sleeping. She could Hiro didn't look well and couldn't help but be worried about what could be wrong with him. "Are you okay?" She asked as Hiro let out an annoyed groan.

"I'm fine Karmi." He said. "Now could you move out of the way? I need to do something and I can't if you intend to block my way."

The moment Hiro said that any concern Karmi had for him disappeared as she immediately pushed him back into his lab. "No, you're not going anywhere Hiro!" She shouted. "You honestly think I wouldn't figure out what you were up to? Well you're wrong! I did and I'm here to put a stop to it!"

Hiro just gave a confused look as Karmi went on about how he was purposely not bothering her since he knew she could focus better after arguing with him all so he could get info on Liv Amara and Sycorax. As she continued to go on about how it won't work, Tadashi appeared right next to Karmi. "What's the matter Hiro? I thought you were going to do it, are you changing you're mind now?" He asked as Hiro just gave a frown.

"No I'm not." Hiro replied as Karmi gave a confused look.

"No you're not what?" She asked only to realize he wasn't listening to her and it looked like he was talking to someone other than her.

"You don't belong at SFIT! You lost every right to come here the moment you killed me!" Tadashi roared out in anger.

"I know that Tadashi!" Hiro shouted out as Karmi gave a shocked look as she realized Hiro thought Tadashi was in the room with them.

"Hiro, Tadashi isn't here." She said with a concerned look on her face however she could see he seriously thought he was talking to him.

"You know what you need to do Hiro. So do it now or I'll never forgive you for killing me! Do what you were meant to do!" Tadashi shouted as he then disappeared.

Hiro then tried to make his way out of his lab but Karmi just blocked his way. "Where are you going Hiro?" She asked as she looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"Move Karmi!" Hiro shouted but Karmi just stood still blocking his way while not budging.

"Not until you tell me where you're going!" She yelled out.

"That isn't any of your business!" Hiro yelled back as Karmi scowled at him.

"I'm making it my business! Now tell me where you're going Hiro!"

Hiro just gave a growl seeing that Karmi wasn't going to move until he answered her. "Not that it's any of your business but I decided to drop out of SFIT." Hiro answered as Karmi gave a surprised look.

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked as Tadashi appeared right next to her again.

"Go ahead and tell her little brother. Tell her how you don't belong at SFIT since all you do is bring chaos and misery. Once you tell her she won't stand in your way and you'll be on your way to earning my forgiveness." Tadashi said as he then disappeared again.

"I don't belong at SFIT. I bring nothing but chaos and misery and SFIT is only for people who want to help others. I only hurt people so I don't belong here." Hiro responded but Karmi noticed the look he had before he said that like someone was talking to him again.

"Yeah, I'm not going to let you." Karmi replied as Hiro tried to push his way right past her only for her to stop him. "You're not quitting SFIT Hiro!" She shouted as Hiro just scowled at her.

"Why are you stopping me?! I thought you would want me gone from here! After all once I'm gone you would have your title as young genius at SFIT back! Don't you want it back?!" He shouted out.

Karmi just thought to herself for a moment, while it would be nice to have her title back she realized she would not have gotten this far in her life without him. He had helped push her further in her studies just by being at the school and to be honest she would probably still be in her lab studying her virus samples if he never attended SFIT. Heck she would of never became an intern at Sycorax if he had never came to SFIT. As much as she hated to admit it she need him in her life since he helped make it better, no matter how annoying he was. "That title doesn't mean a thing if you aren't here Hiro." She said to him. "As much as it pains me to say this I need you here at SFIT and I don't intend to let you drop out."

"I don't care what you think I need to leave here! I don't belong here! I never did!" Hiro yelled out as Karmi then slapped him in the face.

"Yes you do belong here, Hiro." Karmi replied as Hiro looked at her. "You deserve to come here."

"No I don't!" Hiro shouted. "If I want Tadashi's forgiveness then I need to drop out!"

It was then Karmi realized there was something more going on here. She could see that Hiro seriously believed he had been talking to Tadashi and that Tadashi was telling him to drop out. Now she had only met Tadashi a few times but from what she could tell he wanted what was best for Hiro. Grabbing his face with both of her hands, Karmi just looked Hiro in the eyes. "I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you want to drop out of SFIT. If you do that without looking away then I'll let you go." She said as she then noticed Hiro's eyes drifting like someone was talking to him. "Don't listen to Tadashi! Listen to me voice Hiro! Pay no attention to Tadashi!" Karmi shouted as Hiro looked her straight in the eyes. "Do you want to drop out of SFIT?" She asked as Hiro tried to look away from her only for her to notice it and stop him. "Don't look away!" She shouted getting his attention back on her as she then asked her question again.

Hiro kept trying to look away only for Karmi to stop him and get him to look her in the eyes as she asked her question over and over again. Tadashi kept telling him to tell her yes but Karmi kept telling him to ignore Tadashi and answer for himself. Eventually he did. "No I don't!" He screamed out as he began to cry deeply.

Seeing this Karmi immediately hugged him, she didn't know why she was hugging him but could tell he needed one. "It's okay Hiro." She said in a calm soothing voice.

"I didn't mean to kill him! I just want to help people like he wanted to! I don't want to make weapons!" He cried out as Karmi kept hugging him.

Karmi just gave a concerned look hearing that as Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred walked in with what looked like a tiny version of Baymax in Fred's arms. "What happened?" Go Go asked.

Karmi just gave a sigh as she continued to hug Hiro tightly. "Look I really don't know, I came in here to confront him about something." Karmi answered as she then told them what had happened.

Hiro's friends just gave a concerned look hearing that as Go Go looked at Mini-Max. "Mini-Max scan Hiro." She said.

"Mini maximum scanning!" Mini-Max shouted out as he then said. "Scanning complete. There is something on the back of Hiro's neck."

Everyone just gave a shocked look hearing this as Karmi touched the back of Hiro's neck and felt something. "There's something here." She said as she pulled it off of him only to give a shocked look. "This is a nanoreceptor patch and it happens to be the one I designed!" She shouted as she took a close look at it. "It looks like someone made modifications to it as well!"

Go Go just took the patch out of Karmi's hands and placed it her pocket as she then looked at the others. "Honey Lemon go get Professor Granville and bring her to the lab. Wasabi help carry Hiro to the lab." She said as Wasabi took Hiro, who just fell asleep shortly after the patch was taken off of him, out of Karmi's arms.

Karmi immediately got up and began to follow them. "I'm coming with you." She said getting their attention. "Someone used my invention to torture Hiro and I'm very angry! I want to know who would do such a thing and I intend to find out!" She yelled out. Go Go could see it would be pointless to argue with her and told her she could come with them.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Hiro was currently sleeping in Fred's chair as Karmi and Professor Granville were examining the nanoreceptor patch as the others watching them do it. They were disgusted to find out that someone had modified the patch to make it where Hiro would see a burned victim version of Tadashi that would verbally harass him and blame him for his death. They could see that someone had programmed it where Tadashi would appear in front of Hiro and torment him to the point he would quit SFIT and go on to make weapons. It would of worked too if Karmi hadn't got in his way and stopped him. It made everyone sick to see someone would use Tadashi and his memory to torment Hiro into making weapons. They had no idea who would do such a thing but luckily they were going to get their answer.

"Where is my intern?!" The voice of Alistair Krei shouted out as he walked into the lab with his assistant Judy. "He has not been showing up to work and I would like to know why! He had better have a good reason too!"

"Quiet Krei, Hiro happens to be resting." Go Go said as she looked at him.

Krei turned to see Hiro asleep in Fred's chair and gave a shocked look when he saw the shape Hiro was in. "What happened to him?" He asked.

"Apparently someone placed this patch on the back of Mr. Hamada's neck making it where he would see his deceased brother." Professor Granville answered as she held the nanoreceptor patch.

"Why would someone do that?" Krei then asked.

"Whoever did it wanted Hiro to make weapons." Honey Lemon answered as Krei just gave a shocked look and turned to his assistant.

"Didn't you tell me Martin Torwick was in town?" He asked her as she gave a nod.

"Yes he's been in San Fransokyo for about two weeks." Judy answered as Go Go took a step forward.

"Who is Martin Torwick and is he responsible for what happened to Hiro?" She asked with a scowl on her face.

"Martin Torwick happens to be a very important business man as well as pillar to several communities and charities. He also happens to be a powerful and dangerous arms dealer and weapon maker however they are just rumors since no one has ever been able to get any proof on him or his crimes. He is very smart and knows how to cover his tracks perfectly." Krei answered.

"So he's the one who did this to Hiro?" Go Go then asked.

"I believe so yes however knowing him he covered his tracks so no one can connect him to this." Krei replied. "The things Hiro has invented are extraordinary and would of definitely gotten his attention and there are rumors about Martin that he never kidnaps people to work for him but gets them to come to him."

"That makes sense Hiro would never willingly create weapons to hurt people." Wasabi said as Honey Lemon just asked.

"How do you know about this Martin Torwick?"

Krei just gave out a sigh. "As a business man such as myself, you have to know what kind of people you are doing business with along with the rumors that come with them. I make sure to know everything about the people who are going to do business with me and want to make sure they aren't dangerous to me and my company. I had a chance to do business with Torwick but then heard the rumors and decided not to since I suspected they were true." He answered as he then said. "I always tell my assistant to let me know whenever Torwick is in town, that way I would know that trouble's about to come." Krei then looked at the nanoreceptor patch that was used on Hiro. "I don't know who created something like this but chances are Martin somehow acquire the blueprints to this and allowed his team to modify it so he could get to Hiro." He said.

"I'm the one who made that design but I gave the blueprints to Liv Amara so Sycorax could use it." Karmi stated as everyone looked at her.

"Chances are he paid someone to steal the blueprints for him so he could use them." Krei responded as Karmi let out a growl.

"I can't believe that someone would use something I made to do this to Hiro!" She shouted out.

"Look now that we know who did this to Hiro we should probably get Hiro checked out by a doctor." Go Go said as everyone just nodded.

"But what are we going to tell his aunt?" Honey Lemon asked knowing that Hiro's aunt would want to know what happened to him.

"You leave that to me." Krei said as he pulled out his phone. "I happen to have an associate who's a doctor and I can have him make up an excuse for Hiro's aunt while he's gets checked out."

Everyone just looked at Krei giving him a surprised look that he would do something like this for Hiro. "Why are you helping us?" Go Go asked.

"Hiro happens to be my intern and works for me, I do not like the fact that someone would target someone would works for me and try to steal him from me." Krei answered as he then added. "Besides I happen to like Hiro, he helped me more than once and he's a good intern."

"Not to mention that ever since he started working for you, you have been acting like a better business man making good decisions for Krei Tech." Judy then pointed out as Krei just stared at her with an insulted look on his face. "What? It's true. Hiro has sort of been like a conscience to you making sure you stay out of trouble."

Krei just let out a groan as he proceeded to call his doctor friend when he was done Go Go and the others then took Hiro to the hospital.

TWO DAYS LATER

SAN FRANSOKYO HOSPITAL

Hiro had just woken up and found himself inside a hospital room with no idea how he got there or what happened. He started to look around while trying to remember what had happened to but stopped when he saw something shocking. Karmi was in the room with him asleep and laying her head down on his bed while she was sitting nearby. As he tried to figure out what was going on he saw his Aunt Cass walking into his room.

"Hiro, you're awake!" She shouted out causing Karmi to wake up.

"What's going on?" She asked trying to wake herself up.

"Karmi, Hiro woke up." Cass replied as Karmi's eyes shot wide open.

"Aunt Cass. Karmi. What's going on? Why am I here?" Hiro asked confused to why he was there but more importantly why Karmi was there.

"Apparently you caught some kind of virus that was making you paranoid as well as causing you to lose sleep, it even effected your appetite. You passed out two days ago at school and were brought here. I knew something was wrong but I didn't think you had a virus. Luckily your girlfriend Karmi was there to help you when you passed out and has been by your side since. I've spent the past two days getting to know her and I have to say she is quite lovely. I'm curious why you didn't tell me about her but you can explain later." Cass explained as Hiro went wide eyed with shock hearing his aunt call Karmi his girlfriend.

"Girlfriend?" Hiro said but before he could finish Karmi cut him off by hugging him tightly.

"Oh Hiro, You have no idea how worried I was about you!" She shouted out as she then whispered into his ears. "I'll explain everything right now just play along. Believe me when I say you don't want your aunt to know what really happened."

Hiro just gave a nod knowing it was probably something that would worry his aunt. "Okay." He whispered back as Karmi let go of him. Cass then left the room to go get a doctor as well as let his friends know he was awake. As soon as she was gone Hiro looked at Karmi. "What's going on? Why am I here and most importantly why are you pretending to be my girlfriend?" He asked as Karmi gave an annoyed look.

"Do you think I want to be your girlfriend?!" She shouted out. "Your aunt made it clear only friends and family were allowed to see you but then she noticed me standing by your side and assumed I was your girlfriend. I wanted to make sure you were okay so I just let her continue to think that." Karmi answered. "As for why you are here, what do you remember?"

Hiro started thinking back to his last memories and began being flooded with images of Tadashi tormenting him. "I remember Tadashi." He said as he began to remember everything Tadashi said to him along with what he was trying to get him to do. "I remember him telling me that I don't belong at SFIT and I should be making weapons like the one who killed him." Hiro then started to remember the events with Karmi. "You stopped me from leaving. Why?"

Karmi just gave a sigh. "First things first Hiro." She said. "That wasn't Tadashi you saw."

Hiro just gave a confused look. "It wasn't?" He asked.

"No, someone placed a nanoreceptor patch on the back of your neck to make it look like you were seeing Tadashi. Their goal was to make you quit SFIT so you would make weapons for them." Karmi answered as Hiro gave an angry look.

"Who did it? When did they do it?" He asked in an angry tone.

"We know who did it but we have no proof that he did it. I'm going to let your friends explain it to you. As for when we guess about six days ago, did you meet someone who touch your neck or something?"

It was then Hiro remembered bumping into someone on his way to the lab at SFIT. "I bumped into someone. He helped me up and dusted me off, he touched my neck when he did that. Shortly after that I saw Tadashi." Hiro said as he took a moment to process this. He was very angry that someone had used Tadashi and his memory against him yet again but this time they went too far. He wanted to let out an angry scream but was stopped when he felt Karmi hold his hand.

"I know you're angry Hiro. I'm angry too after all the nanoreceptor patch they used was my design." Karmi said. "They took and modified my design so they could use it to hurt people. It makes me mad that they used my invention to torment you and I'm not happy they did that."

"Well I guess that explain why you're here. It was your invention and you feel it's your fault but you should know it isn't." Hiro replied as Karmi gave a nod.

"I know yours friends told that already. I'm just here to make sure you're going to be okay since it was still my invention and I feel I should hold some responsibility." Karmi stated as Hiro then said.

"I have to know, why did you stop me from leaving? I thought you of all people would be happy I was gone."

Karmi just gave a sigh. "As much as this pains me to admit this my life has actually been a lot better since you started to attend SFIT. At first I wasn't happy to have my title of youngest genius taken away but as time went by I found myself pushing myself trying to prove I was better than you. In the long run I found myself thinking outside the box and coming up with more ideas then I originally had. You helped me by making me improve and better myself and I don't want that to stop." She answered.

Hiro just gave her a small smile. "To be honest it's the same with me. You always seemed to get me so angry that I needed to out do you. Sure I made some mistakes in the process but in the end I learned from those mistakes. If you weren't there to challenge me at SFIT I wouldn't have come up with what I have so far." He responded as she just smiled back at him.

Shortly after that Go Go, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred showed up and explained to him who was behind this. Hiro just listened to what they had found out from Krei and Hiro couldn't help but be angry to find out that this Martin Torwick had used his own brother against him all so Hiro would make weapons for him. Hiro had wondered how Martin could of gotten blueprints to Karmi's nanoreceptor design however Karmi just told him that Liv told her that someone had hacked into Sycorax and stole them. Hiro didn't buy it and for some reason he could see Karmi didn't buy it either but decided not to question her about it.

Karmi just found it hard to believe that someone had managed to hack into Sycorax to steal the blueprint to her nanoreceptor design. She had decided to go tell Liv what had happened to Hiro and how someone had used and modify her nanoreceptor design to hurt Hiro shortly after he was taken to the hospital. Liv just gave her a concerned look and told her that about a few days ago someone had hacked into Sycorax to take it. Karmi just wondered why she didn't tell the police about this but Liv told her if she did then the public would become aware of what happen and lose faith in Sycorax, it would cause them to lose investors and that wouldn't be good for the company. Karmi could see then that Liv really didn't care about the damage it had caused Hiro only the company and a thought began to occur to her. What if Hiro was right about her making the monsters? What if she was up to something sinister? She didn't want to believe that but after seeing what happened to Hiro she couldn't help but wonder. She had no idea what to think but decided to keep a closer eye on Liv from now on and make sure Hiro never knew she believe he could be right since she didn't want to hear him bragging about how right he was. She still wanted to have some faith in her hero.

As the day went by Hiro was told by his doctor that he could go home the next day but should take it easy. However he taking it easy was the last thing on his mind since repairing Baymax was more important. From what he was told Torwick probably did something to make it where Baymax broke down as well as making sure the equipment he uses to fix him was working. From the way it sounded, Martin Torwick had the right equipment to make something like that possible. He was also visited that day by Krei who told him he wanted him back at Krei Tech when he was better since he was still his intern and also Professor Granville who gave him material to study for while he was gone since she wanted his mind sharp as ever for when he came back.

THE NEXT DAY

Hiro was dressed in his usual clothes waiting in his hospital room for his aunt to come and take him home when he heard a knock at the door. He looked to see who it was only to give a scowl. It was Martin Torwick.

"What are you doing here?" Hiro asked while trying to contain his anger.

"Allow me to introduce myself-" Before Martin could finish Hiro cut him off.

"I know who you are. My friends showed me your picture after what happened to me and I also recognized you as the person I bumped into!" Hiro hissed out.

Martin just gave a small smile. "Oh you heard those rumors about me huh? Well you should know that they're just rumors. I don't know where people get the idea that I'm some sort of criminal. As for bumping into you, I was at SFIT but only to make a donation to the school. As for why I'm here, well I heard that one of SFIT's brightest came down with some kind of virus and I thought I come to see how you were doing." He said as Hiro let out a growl.

"Go ahead and act innocent. I know you slapped a nanoreceptor patch onto the back of my neck so I would see an image of Tadashi and he would torment me into dropping out of SFIT all so I could make weapons for you! You even made it where Baymax broke down and the equipment I used to fix wouldn't work! You knew he would be able to sense the patch and got him out of the way! I did some research on you so I know you would have access to stuff that could make that happen!" Hiro shouted out.

Martin just gave a shock look hearing this. "Is that what happened to you?" He asked in a surprised innocent tone. "I can't believe someone would do something like this to you. As for thinking I'm behind this, you seem to believe the rumors that were made about me. You should know that no one has been able to prove they are true but yet these rumors about me just keep appearing." He said as he then gave Hiro a small smirk and asked. "Do you have any proof that I did this to you?"

"No but I know that you are the one responsible." Hiro responded as he stared at Martin. "I may not be able to get any proof of what you did to me but you should know something. I will never make weapons for you or anyone else! I want to help people like my brother and I won't let someone like you stop me from that!"

Martin just looked at Hiro for a minute before letting out a small sly smile. "Can I tell you my thoughts about the person who did to you?" He asked only to give it without Hiro being allowed to answer. "I think whoever did to you actually succeeded in the end. While it seems their goal was to get you to make weapons for them, it also looks like they wanted you to realize that you can make weapons. If you ask me I think they wanted you to start questioning everything you make, making you wonder if the next thing you make could be used as a weapon. As long as you know and think that then they win." He said while he gave an evil grin as he tapped his finger on Hiro's forehead while Hiro just gave a frown seeing he was right.

Luckily before he could say anything else Karmi rushed into the room. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She screamed out as Martin quickly backed away from Hiro.

"How much did you hear?" Hiro asked as Karmi glared at Martin.

"I heard enough to know that you need me." Karmi replied as she then asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hiro replied even though Martin's words were still in his head.

Karmi just stared at Martin. "You have some nerve showing up here after what you did!" She hissed as she then shouted out. "You can go ahead and play innocent but we know the truth about what you did to Hiro!"

"I take it you're mad at me for some reason. Can I know why?" Martin asked.

"I'm mad at you because you used a nanoreceptor patch I designed and made modifications to it so you could torment Hiro! You used something I made to do something so cruel and sadistic to him and that makes me mad! I didn't design that so it could be used for something like that! You can go ahead and say it wasn't you but we all know the truth! So do us all a favor and leave!" Karmi shouted out as Martin backed away slowly maintaining a calm look on his face and looked towards Hiro.

"I have to admit you're girlfriend is quite something." He said.

Hiro was about to say she wasn't his girlfriend but Karmi decided to speak before he could. "Our relationship is something very special. It's one where we help make each other better people and that's something that would never change. If there was one good thing that came out of this disaster it was the fact that I realized I need Hiro in my life as much as he needs me and that's something I wouldn't give up no matter what." She replied as Martin gave a small frown seeing how much of an obstacle Karmi would be in order to get Hiro.

Martin just gave a sigh and then smiled. "Well it seems I wasted enough time here besides I have a plane to catch. I make it a habit to never stay in one place too long." He said as he turned around and made his way out the door but stopped before he could leave. "I also make it a habit to keep an eye and ear on people I think have talent. If they ever wanted to work for me I would know."

Hiro just gave a scowl as Karmi said. "There's something you should know before you go Mr. Torwick."

Martin turned to face her. "And what would that be?" He asked.

"There's also another good thing that came out of this and that's the fact whoever stole the blueprint to my nanoreceptor design and modified it helped gave me a new idea on how to design it so it can help people. I'm already working on some ideas and Hiro has agreed to help me with them because of what happened and the fact that I trust him. We going to make it where no would could ever pull an evil thing like that again. So if you think about whoever did this to Hiro helped me come up with a better design so in the long run and I'll be able to help people with it." Karmi answered as she gave a small victorious smile since she knew she had damaged his ego.

Martin just gave Karmi a scowl before it quickly disappeared. "Well I suppose that's one god thing that came out of this situation." He said while a hint of anger could be heard in his voice. "I'll be leaving now." Martin then left the room leaving Hiro and Karmi alone together.

Hiro just looked at Karmi with a look of awe. "That was amazing! I never would of come up with something like that! I can't believe you told him all of that! I mean did you see the look on his face?! Then telling him we make each other better and need each other as well as me helping you improve your nanoreceptor patch design! That was genius!" Hiro shouted out as Karmi looked at him.

"That man made me very angry and it felt good to tell him all of that." She replied. "But I wasn't lying with what I said about you." Hiro just gave a confused look. "This whole mess did make me realize that you do help make me a better person and that's something I don't want to lose. I do need you in my life Hiro even though I can't stand you." Karmi explained while she gave him a small smile saying the last part.

Hiro just gave a small smile back hearing that. "Well it's the same with me, you help make me a better person and I need you me my life too, Karmi." He said.

"I was also serious about you helping me with my new nanoreceptor design. I would like you to help me improve it and make it so nothing like what happened to you could ever happen again." Karmi replied.

"Are you sure you want my help?" Hiro just asked.

"Yes I am." Karmi answered.

"Okay then." Hiro replied with a small smile.

Karmi then sat down in a chair that was in the room. "Now let's wait for your aunt to show up so we can take you home and you can rest. Your friends and I agreed that we should keep an eye on you when you get home since we all know you would ignore everything just to repair Baymax." She said as Hiro gave out a frown.

"I can't just leave Baymax sitting there broken, I need to fix him!" Hiro shouted.

"We know that so we agreed to help you fix him provided you take it easy and let most of us do the work." Karmi responded as Hiro looked at her surprised. "We know how much he means to you Hiro which is why we're going to help you."

"You're going to help repair Baymax?" Hiro asked.

"I may not know much about robotics which is why I expect you to tell me what to do. You can do that right?"

"Yes I can Karmi." Hiro replied as Karmi gave him a small smirk.

"Good." She said as Aunt Cass then showed up to take Hiro home with Karmi going with them and keeping an eye on Hiro on the way making sure he didn't do anything reckless. Sure Hiro was annoyed that Karmi was keeping an eye on him but he knew what she said was true. They needed each other in their lives no matter how mad and annoyed they made each other. If it wasn't for Karmi stopping him let alone saving him, Hiro would be making weapons for Torwick and that's something he couldn't live with. Hiro would forever be grateful to her for helping him and there's no changing that.

THE END


End file.
